


far as an eagle will soar

by coffeebuddha



Series: far as an eagle will soar [1]
Category: Castle, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Movie Fusion, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-02
Updated: 2012-04-02
Packaged: 2017-11-02 22:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeebuddha/pseuds/coffeebuddha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Javier can't even <i>breathe</i> and SHIELD stuck him in a dark, claustrophobic set of rooms that make him want to scream and punch holes in the wall.</p>
<p>(Or the one where Javier is Captain America and Kevin is Iron Man.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	far as an eagle will soar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The Black Sluggard (Hazgarn)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazgarn/gifts).



> For black_sluggard, who wanted a Castle/Avengers fusion. She suggested Kevin as Steve and Javier as Tony, but my brain latched onto the idea of Javier as the selfless soldier and Kevin as the hot nerd with enough money to spring for the really _cool_ toys.

After they pulled him out of the ice and defrosted him, SHIELD assigned a small, box-like apartment to Javier in the most remote depths of the facility. It's not that he's ungrateful, because if it wasn't for these people he'd still be a human popsicle. He _is_ grateful, even if he doesn't always manage to show it. The thing is, though, that isn't enough to keep him from quietly, secretly hating it. Everything here is wrong; too bright, too sterile, too impersonal. He misses Lanie and Ike and all the others so much that sometimes--all the time--it hurts to breathe.

He can't even _breathe_ and SHIELD stuck him in a dark, claustrophobic set of rooms that make him want to scream and punch holes in the wall.

He doesn't, though. Not because he's too well brought up, because God knows he's made his fair share of rash, disastrous decisions, but because they're watching him. Just because he doesn't understand their technology, it doesn't mean he can't hear the faint mechanical whirls and clicks of the bugs they have planted around the place late at night when he's trying to sleep.

Ryan comes in like a whirlwind, drink in hand and bloodshot eyes hidden by expensive sunglasses. Even with their mirrored reflection, his eyebrows do a good job of expressing how completely lacking he thinks Javier's rooms are.

"I think I probably had better accommodations in Afghanistan than you do in this shithole, bro," he says. 

"JARVIS lives in a bigger room than this and he doesn't have a body," he says.

"I have a fully stocked fridge," he says.

Javier moves into the mansion later that day.

* * *

After Ryan pulls him out of SHIELD's headquarters and starts following through on his threats to make Javier start living something that's a little more like an actual life than what he's been doing the past several months, he offers Javier a suite of rooms that are bigger and more extravagant than anything he's ever lived in before. It's too much, _far_ too much, and they end up compromising on something that was probably originally intended for a live in servant. Ryan--Kevin, he insists with uncharacteristic seriousness after the only time Javier tries to call him Mr. Ryan--despairs of Javier and apparently all of his life choices, but it's not as garish and Javier isn't afraid to touch anything in it.

JARVIS sees everything, but he's unobtrusive and doesn't raise Javier's hackles the way SHIELD's monitoring equipment did. 

That doesn't mean he doesn't feel watched. He feels eyes on him in the gym when he's working out, first thing in the morning when he's scrambling eggs in the kitchen, when they have a team movie night that is as baffling as it is entertaining. There are eyes on him all the time, intense and unrelenting.

And when he finally looks up and follows the gaze to Kevin, he slowly begins to let himself watch back.

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from the lyrics of The Star Spangled Man. Yes, the USO song from the Captain America movie. Did we really need more confirmation that I'm a huge nerd?


End file.
